Inconsolable
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: So they live a normal life in college. Even the four Mai - Chloe, Alek, Mimi, and Jasmine - live a normal life. Alek and Mimi are dating, though a certain blond has been crushing on Alek for years. Amy and Paul are completely happy together. So what happens when Chloe's attacked, and a certain death changes everything? A/U.
1. The Tragedy

**So, yes. I am back again with _another_ story. I just couldn't resist this idea when it popped up on me! It's definitely A/U, but I hope you guys with give it a chance!**

* * *

**Inconsolable - Chapter 1: The Tragedy**

"Are you _sure_ you don't have a copy of that paper?" Chloe asked Jasmine. Jasmine, Chloe, Amy, and Paul sat in Chloe and Mimi's shared dorm. Jasmine looked thoughtful for a second before responding.

"Yeah, pretty sure. You need to do it on your own anyways." Jasmine smirked. Chloe groaned and stood up, so did the rest of them. "We should just go and meet up with Alek and Mimi for dinner."

Everyone agreed and left the dorm. The four walked around the halls of the university like they had for the past couple of months. They knew every room, every nook, inside the building. Jasmine was the oldest, just turning 20 last month and being in her second year while everyone else was beginning their first.

Amy and Paul held hands and walked behind Chloe and Jasmine as they headed towards the cafeteria.

Once inside, everyone went to the table where Alek and Mimi were sitting, quite comfortable and cozy. Chloe felt a pang in her chest, that same one she always saw when seeing that couple. They'd been together for about two years and were the happiest couple Chloe even knew. The only one not happy; Chloe. She's had a crush on Alek for three years, since she found out she was Mai. It was before Mimi ever came into the picture. Still, Chloe felt guilty crushing on one of her best friends, and best friend's boyfriend. The group of five had been friends for about three years, and then Mimi came in and made six. No one knew about Chloe's little crush.

Unfortunately, Chloe was left to sit at the only seat empty, and it happened to right beside Alek. Saying greetings, everyone took place at their seats and two people, Amy and Paul, were the ones to get the food tonight.

"So, Jasmine, someone told me that that guy, Zane I think, hit on you again?" Mimi asked Jasmine and so there conversation started. Alek looked over at Chloe who'd been trying to remember where she left off on her paper.

"How's life, King?" Chloe jumped a bit but rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, you know," she shrunk her voice down to a whisper. "I have eight of them, so very curiously." Alek smirked at her and turned back to his girlfriend, taking a strand of hair between his fingers. Chloe just looked away, hoping Amy and Paul would come back with food soon. Seconds later, the two walked up and sat down three trays with loads of food on them. That's how they group always did it. They would grab as much as they good on three trays and eat whatever.

"Ah," Jasmine smiled. "You remembered my latte this time."

"It's not my fault! You're always switching the kinds!" Amy laughed and the others joined in. So they ate, talking about casual things. Until Jasmine brought something up to Chloe.

"Chloe," Jasmine said, getting her attention. "Did that kid try talking to you again?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why people can't understand the concept of the word no." Jasmine smiled.

"Has he tried anything physical?" Alek asked. Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"He just flirts, getting the attention. I doubt he actually wants anything." They all nodded.

"So, Mimi and I were going to go back to my room after dinner. Anyone wanna join?" Alek offered up to the others. Everyone thanked him, but said no.

"What about you, Chloe? You're just gonna be alone in our room anyways." Mimi told her, leaning over Alek. Chloe thought about the offer, and then about how awkward it would be.

"Sadly, I have tons of homework. Sharp's class is killing me this semester." And it was true. Mr. Sharp's creative writing course was kicking Chloe's behind so far this year. Mimi nodded, as did Alek.

"Ah, wait!" Mimi pouted. "I have the same class, and we have that paper do tomorrow. I have to finish and check it." The tan girl looked up at her boyfriend. "I can't do anything tonight."

"You can't blow off some paper for _me_?" Alek fake pouted too. Mimi laughed but shook her head. "Fine, but we're going somewhere off campus tomorrow then." Alek and Mimi went on, talking about what they would do. Amy started pestering Chloe about her choice in outfit, which she didn't see anything wrong with.

"I like clothes, Amy. That doesn't mean I'm going to be a fashion major in the next decade." Chloe smirked. Amy was in training for a degree in fashion. She was always putting together and creating new outfits.

"Just because you aren't going into fashion, doesn't mean you can't add a little bit of _pizazz_ to your own look!" Amy told her while laughing. Chloe shook her head. They talked for a while before Chloe let out a yawn. She took out her phone to glance at the time. It was around 8:30.

"As much as I want to stick around, I need to finish up my paper and go to bed." Chloe bid her goodbyes to everyone and got up.

"Wait a sec! I'll come with you." Mimi got her bag, kissed Alek goodbye, and caught up with her roommate. Even if Chloe had a crush on Alek, she still kept her friendship good and clean with Mimi.

"So, how's life?" Chloe smiled at Mimi. Mimi smiled back and nodded lightly.

"You know," Mimi smiled and they went on their way.

"I really don't feel like doing this paper," Chloe groaned and plopped down on her bed. Mimi laughed and agreed.

"Sharp works us way too hard." The two started quietly on their papers, both on their beds.

About three hours later, making it about 12:30, Mimi was asleep and snoring on her bed with her papers somewhat scattered around her. Chloe yawned and looked over at her roommate before deciding it was lights out. She put her stuff away and got in her bed, but right as she was going to turn on her light, someone knocked. Chloe just assumed it was Alek or Jasmine so she went to open it. What she didn't think of was an attack from the Order.

Chloe opened her door and without a second to lose, she was flush against the wall. She tried to fight back, but was merely weak against the strong – she was guessing – man that was holding her arms.

"Be quiet and we might let your friend live," Chloe froze. _That voice, I've heard it before_, Chloe thought. She knew she had; she just couldn't place where or when. Or who. Chloe nodded, not wanting Mimi to get hurt. "Now, Chloe King, do you want this to be quick or painful? Well, that doesn't matter. It's gonna hurt either way." He hissed. Her attacker spun them around to face the bed where Mimi was, barely moving. Chloe would have thought she was already dead if it weren't for her chest moving due to her breathing.

"Just let her go. She doesn't need to be killed. Not if you have me." Chloe spoke lightly and carefully. She didn't want them to see her as an actual threat just yet.

"I don't think so." After he said that, Chloe felt a cold presence on her neck. It wasn't a gun, that she knew. It had a sharp edge. A knife.

The first time she died was also by the Order. Getting thrown of Coit Tower was _not_ fun. She knew what it felt like, the whole process. It felt like she were in some kind of lucid dream. She could sense things going on around her, but couldn't move, couldn't change them. Not to mention the actual pain. It felt like she was being crushed, her lungs slowly failing her. The moment her eyes closed all she saw was a white explosion.

Just thinking of it all made her want to curl up in a ball.

Still not knowing who the man behind her was, another stepped in. He was older, she could tell. He was wearing a business suit, as if this was everyday work. His hair was black, short, and gelled back.

"How are we today, Chloe King?" His voice was accented, similar to Alek's, but the way he used it was cruel. His tone was hard.

"I was doing quite well until I was attacked." She smiled fakely, earning a kick to the back of the knees. She feel forward onto her hands and knees with a groan.

"Now hopefully you'll learn to respect us. I'm Whitley. That's my son." He pointed behind Chloe, to her captivator. She kept her head down. Her eyes were twitching, back and forth between their supernatural color and her regular blue ones. Again with familiarities. That name, she knew it from somewhere.

"I'll treat you with the same you respect you do me." She stood quickly, spinning around to face her holder. He was wearing a ski mask so she couldn't see him. She kicked him in his gut which he wasn't expecting, making him fall to the ground. "You make too much noise and people will come by wondering what's going on. I suggest you keep your voice down." She hissed quietly, pinning her opponent with his stomach to the floor. She didn't expect him to be so skilled, but he was. His elbow rammed straight into her chest, making her collapse backwards. Next thing she knew, _he_ was the on pinning her. His knees circled her waist and his hand restrained her wrists above her head. His masked face was close to hers, too close for her liking.

"We'll do what we want." He whispered menacingly. The blade was at her neck again, he tilted her chin up to make it easier for him. "Maybe I'll make it less painful if you cooperate."

"Let her up, I want her to see what she's done before we kill her for the second time." Whitely spoke. Her assailant let her up, but kept the sharp object at her throat. Chloe almost choked on air when she saw Mimi. Her eyes were pleading, wide with fear. Her mouth was gagged with some kind of fabric with a knife at her neck too. Chloe's breathing became ragged. She didn't want Mimi to get hurt, or die, because she was protecting her.

"At least ungag her, let me say something." Chloe begged very close to tears. Whitley obeyed, quite easily. Mimi's breaths were ragged also, and her eyes released tears. Chloe could see the water trail from where she was, across the room. "Mimi, you can get out of this." Chloe looked at Whitley. "Let her go, and I'll come with you, no problems." Chloe held up her hands. He looked thoughtful for a second, but made his decision.

"I don't think so. I want you to know how it feels to have a loved one die and your own cause." The knife at her throat went deeper, and she was sure blood was drawn.

"Chloe," Mimi's voice was hoarse. "I want you to tell Alek I loved him, please. I'm not scared." She put on a fake smile, the best one she could muster.

"No!" Chloe screamed, lurching forward. The knife went deeper and the blond whimpered, but shrank back. "No," she spoke again. She looked away, but Whitley made his son hold her head up.

"I want you to _see_ the pain you cause other people, Chloe King!" He yelled, if you could even say it was yelling. They still had to be quiet. Mimi closed her eyes and Whitley moved the knife slowly. More tears fell from both of the girls eyes. When he was halfway across, Chloe closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to throw up. She felt like throwing up. Seeing that. . .

"You're turn," Chloe opened her eyes to see Mimi still alive, but barely. Her hand was circled around her throat trying to stop the bleeding. The crimson color liquid was running all over the place, down her across her hands, down her front, even onto the bed and blankets. Chloe sobbed before feeling her blade go deeper into her neck and she froze.

"No, quickly. We need to make sure we get out of here without anyone seeing." Whitley spoke one more time. Chloe barely felt pain until he dropped her and she couldn't breathe, her throat now open. Her hands circled her own neck, just like Mimi had. She glanced up at her friend, but there was no movement. Only a now limp shape.

Too soon, but not soon enough, the world around her stopped; slowly and surely until all she could see was white once again.

* * *

Chloe could breathe again. She was in that trance, that state, where it felt like she was dreaming in a world around her. She couldn't movie or control anything, only wait until this paralysis-like state was over. Her breaths came in and out deep, wanting to fill her lungs. They were burning with the lack of oxygen. Chloe felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her. She finally opened her eyes, her ears doing the same. Her vision was blurry, but she could see someone in front of her.

"Chloe, what happened?" The voice was female, so she knew it was Jasmine. Chloe sat up but immediately fell back down. Her ears were clearer now and she heard Alek crying. Her chest caved.

"What happened, Chloe?" Jasmine repeated. Her head was spinning and she tried to sit up again.

"The-the Order. I was about to sleep and-" Chloe's words were slurred, almost barely forming. She breathed in deep and felt Jasmine's hands on her arm. She was trying to comfort her. Chloe reached up to her neck. She could still feel where her skin was separated, where the dried blood was. Her breath came out ragged, feeling like crying all over again. Jasmine reached forward to pull Chloe into a hug and Chloe let her. She cried on her shoulder, letting herself go. She pulled back a few seconds, or maybe minutes later and stood up.

"The Order came while I was about to go to sleep. I tried to make them let her go, but they wouldn't. They made me watch, then did the same to me." She wiped at her eyes and face, trying to get rid of the tear tracks. She walked over beside Alek, where his own face was covered in tears. She'd heard him crying earlier, but he was silent now. He was holding Mimi's cold hand, almost waiting for her to come back to life. He knew she wouldn't though. His face looked painful to Chloe, like he was holding back on crying like he really wanted too. "Alek," she whispered, taking a step forward. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, to her neck, and to her face.

"Are you okay now?" He stood up to be in front of her. His voice was shaky. She gave a slight nod.

"I tried. I really tried to keep her alive, but they-" She stopped herself. Telling him anything more would only put him through more pain. "I'm sorry," she said. He nodded, his jaw tightening.

"You need to call Valentina, she needs to get us into hiding. It isn't safe hear anymore." He told Jasmine who nodded and left. He turned to Chloe. "Pack," he said simply. With that he walked out of the room. She wanted to run after him, go pack like he told her, but she couldn't. She could only stay in place.

She decided it would be better if she shut the door, that way no one would see Mimi. She gulped down the tears in her choked throat and closed the door. She turned around to look at Mimi. Her body was pale for her usually tan colored skin. Chloe walked forward and sat beside the bed, on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Mimi." She choked again. "I-I would give up another life for you if it wasn't too late. I promise I'll get the guys who did this to you. I promise." Not being able to bear it anymore, she got up and ran to the bathroom. She fell in front of the toilet and emptied out all of the contents of last night's dinner. She started sobbing, letting herself fall to the floor.

"Chloe," Alek's voice called out to her. She couldn't answer. Her voice was nowhere near her and her throat was too tight to speak. She cried harder, giving into any weakness she could find. _This is all my fault,_ she thought.

Alek came in to the bathroom, sitting himself down beside her. His hand reached over to hers and he helped her to stand up. She wrapped her arms around herself, the tears still coming. Her sobs subsided. She stepped passed Alek, went into her room, and grabbed the suitcase she kept underneath her bed. She started filling it with things from around the room.

"She said she loves you," Chloe told him. "Mimi told me to tell you she loved you." She spoke, and that alone made her feel like crying all over. "She said she wasn't scared." Her voice cracked again. She was stuffing her clothes into the bag, trying to get things she needed and used.

"She said that?" Alek asked Chloe. She nodded. She glanced at him and saw him smile sadly, but it went away just as quickly as it came. She sighed and started throwing more stuff around. _What did you expect? Him to just come and tell him how much he likes you now that his girlfriend – and you're best friend – is now dead?_ Chloe got annoyed with herself. She needed to put away her feelings, especially right now.

"Do you know where we're heading yet?" Alek just shook his head, avoiding eye contact with her.

Chloe guessed someone came in and got Mimi's body and bed while she was in the bathroom, but she wasn't sure. Her friend was gone. Alek glanced where the bed used to be, looking like he was holding back again.

"Alek, I really tried. They just wouldn't let her go. She said it was okay, but I know it wasn't. It isn't. If I could give her one of my lives or-" The look on his face told her to quit talking. Instead of looking sad, or sympathetic, he looked angry; something Chloe wasn't expecting.

"Just stop talking about it," he told her seriously.

"Alek, all I'm saying is-" She was cut off again by him, only this time, he was standing right on front of her. He didn't just look angry, he looked furious.

"Stop. Talking. About it." He walked out of the room. The way he said it made Chloe feel like she was the one who killed Mimi. Like it was her fault. _It _is_ your fault,_ she told herself. She dropped onto her bed with a long, shaky sigh. The bag was almost filled, she just needed a few more things. Looking at the empty space where Mimi used to be, she decided she needed to be out of their as fast as possible.

* * *

**Please please please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. I would _lovelovelove_ to hear your opinions! **

**~Maria xoxo**


	2. The Realization

**Inconsolable – Chaper 2: The Realization**

If Chloe had a choice, she would have gotten a shower before Jasmine dragged her onto a city bus. She had to throw a jacket on herself so no one would see the blood covering her front.

"We couldn't risk staying there any longer," is what Jasmine told her when she complained. Chloe just sighed glanced quickly at Alek. Chloe didn't know what happened back in the dorm, but ever since then, he would barely even look in her direction. When they got onto the bus, he chose to sit in the middle section while Jasmine dragged her to the back. She said it would be best if they weren't paid much attention to.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked Jasmine.

"To a safehouse, out in the woods. Never been used, no trace of anyone going to it. We bought it out years ago in case something like this ever happened." Jasmine glanced at the blonde next to her. "Seems it's good we did." Chloe nodded.

"How long will we be there?" she probed.

"No idea. With an attack that was so surprising, we have no plans yet." Jasmine answered simply. Chloe nodded again.

"Will the bus ta-" Chloe stopped talking when Jasmine gave her a small glare. Chloe pursed her lips and nodded, looking out the window. She had no idea what time it was, but it couldn't have been more than 1 or 2 in the morning. It was dark outside and she hugged her jacket tighter with the small nip in the air. It rained sometime earlier tonight, which didn't help the low temperature.

"We'll get off in about an hour. We have to walk the rest of the way." Jasmine told her a few minutes later. Chloe nodded again. For now, maybe she could sleep. Even though she may have been out for an hour or two, she wasn't sleeping. She was dead. Simple as that. She took a deep breath. Another life lost, along with one of her best friends.

She tried to shove her thoughts to the back of her mind, but how easy could that be? She witnessed Mimi die – at her own cause, none the less – and dies herself. Not to mention whatever vibe she was getting from Alek. She glanced over at him again and saw his eyes were closed, but listening to his heartbeat, she knew he was awake. She sighed and glanced outside again. She watched the trees go by, leaving the city she's known for so long. She didn't want to leave. She really didn't; but she knew she didn't have a choice. She wanted to stay safe and keep the friends she had safe too. Even if she lost one already.

Before she could stop it, tears rimmed her blue eyes and she tried to blink them back. Her lip trembled and her throat constricted. The last thing she wanted was to cry on a public bus and attract attention, but the flood gates opened and tears trailed down her cheeks. She hid her face in her sleeve to try and muffle any sounds she might make. Chloe felt a hand on her shoulder seconds later and looked up to see Jasmine's worried face. Though, Jasmine hated to see her friend like that, she didn't feel like she could do much of anything except let her know she was there.

"S-sorry," Chloe's voice cracked. "I don't even . . ." She trailed off but Jasmine got the point. She could understand, after going through something like that, Chloe might break down. She was just hoping it would wait until they were safe.

"I know." The older girl squeezed Chloe's shoulder and threw her a sad smile. Chloe just nodded and looked away. She leaned into the cool glass of the bus window and tried to let her mind drift for a while.

* * *

"Chloe," Jamsine whispered beside the sleeping girl. Chloe mumble something that resembled "What," and opened her eyes. The sky was still midnight blue as the stars lightly scattered through it. If it weren't for the situation, Chloe would say it was beautiful. "Chloe, it's time to get off." She nodded and stood up. The bus was pretty much empty, save a few people.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked. Jasmine and her, Chloe, and Alek all throw there phone's away in case of trace. Jasmine glanced down at her watch.

"It's 3:14 now. We need to try and be at the cabin by sunrise." Chloe nodded. _Cabin?_ Chloe asked herself. Where _was_ this place? The three Mai gathered there bags, which were being held at the front of the bus and got off quickly.

"We need to head east, meaning this way." Jasmine told Chloe and Alek who started walking behind her, letting her lead the way. Chloe bit her lip and risked a glance at Alek, who just looked plain out bored. He kept his head down as they walked, obviously avoiding contact with Chloe. She let out a sigh unintentionally. Chloe refused to let all of this get to her and kept her eyes on Jasmine.

"How long will it take to get there?" Chloe shouted. Jasmine was a distance away, keeping her pace quite fast.

"Not sure. Never been there." Jasmine said and then started searching for something in her bag. She held up a piece paper, but Chloe couldn't tell what was on it. "Valentina gave me these a while back in case we had to go there from college. She was prepared. She gave me the bus route and a way to get there by walking from here. As long as nothing gets in our way, any changes I mean, we should be fine. It's in the middle of the woods and was bought by her company, meaning no trace to us Mai." Chloe nodded and stayed silent.

Maybe half a mile into their walk, Jasmine cut off onto a path that led into the woods. The street lights ended there, but that was okay. Being Mai, they could easily see in the dark. It took practice to do on command, Chloe found, but after some amount of practice and training, she could now do it almost as easily as she breathed. They kept walking deeper and Chloe was trying her best to not trip over all of the tree stumps and roots sticking out of the ground. She was doing perfectly fine until she tripped on something her eyes didn't catch.

Her head smacked the ground before her hands could catch her, and her ankle got caught on root. It twisted and all three of them heard the snap. Chloe didn't feel it at first, but then she did. She sat up, ignoring the pain in her wrist.

"Chloe?" Jasmine asked, coming to kneel next to her. Alek stood above her, arms crossed over his chest. His jaw was tight.

"I-I just fell. I'm fine." Chloe told Jasmine, trying to reassure her and maybe herself. When she tried to stand, her ankle felt like it snapped even more. She yelled out on pain and her breath stopped in her chest. When she breathed in she felt like every breath she took added more weight into her body, pressing even more on her ankle.

"Chloe, you aren't fine. You may have broken your ankle." Jasmine's hand touched Chloe's ankle easily, but Chloe gasped the moment she did.

"Just – just let it go, Jas. It's fine. I can walk on my own." Chloe said through gritted teeth. Jasmine pursed her lips for a second.

"Don't hate me," she whispered. Before Chloe could ask what she meant she called Alek over.

"What?" he snapped. He took one look at Chloe and he sighed. "Let me guess? You want me to help her walk. It's not like it's my fault she fell, you know." He scoffed at the two.

"Just help her. We need to get to the house soon." Jasmine said softly. She knew about Chloe and her feeling towards Alek – though she didn't tell Chloe that – and also knew that Alek was in a bad mood because of Mimi. She understood both of those things, but they needed to get to safety. "Please, Alek."

"Whatever." He grabbed Chloe's wrist, the one she'd hurt, and yanked her up.

"Alek!" Chloe shouted. Tears spilled from her eyes as he threw her arm around his shoulders.

"We'll be there soon." He grumbled. She pursed her lips and they started walking, quite slowly since she had to limp. She felt like crying in all honesty. Her felt like it was broken in half and Alek wasn't helping matters. Why couldn't Mimi be the Uniter? If she were, Chloe'd be the one dead and Mimi would be here in Alek's arms. They probably wouldn't care if Chloe was gone anyways.

"Let me go," her voice was shaking as she spoke. She couldn't care less.

"You're not going to slow me down. I'd rather deal with this than deal with you limping behind me." He told her. At least the venom was gone from his voice.

"I don't care. It's not your problem. Like you said, it's not like you're not the one who did it." Chloe breathed deep, trying to straighten herself out while Alek still held her.

"Chloe," he warned her. _What's he gonna do? Take another one of my lives? Hit me? _Chloe scoffed at her own thoughts. Alek could be mad all he wanted, but she didn't think he'd ever hurt her.

"What, Alek?" Chloe asked, trying to leave his grasp. After a few seconds, he just let her go. She didn't say anything, just kept her body straight, leaning on her left leg. She walked, grinding her teeth together and her ankle rolled. She kept going and saw Jasmine well ahead of her. Alek kept beside her, thought he was farther away than before.

"Jasmine, do you have any idea if we're going in the right direction?" Chloe shouted. Jasmine stopped in her step and turned abruptly.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed. She walked towards Chloe and Chloe tried her best to walk faster. "Unless you want anyone who or may not be in these woods to know we're here, then I suggest you keep your voice _down_." Chloe closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Why did everyone feel the need to be lashing out on her?

"You know what? I think it'd be best if I just left you guys to live the rest of your lives without me. Don't you? You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. In fact, you'd be making a living with yourself. Not having to sit here and watch over me 24/7 because I'm in so much danger and so weak." Chloe spun to look at Alek, but couldn't see his reaction. She could only guess it'd be one of joy anyways.

"Chloe, stop it. You're not doing anything. We're doing this because we need you, because we love you. We're all just in wacked moods right now." Jasmine stepped towards Chloe but Chloe turned to look away. Those stupid tears were back.

"Yeah, well, not everyone cares as much as you seem to." She didn't mean to pin Alek like that, but come on. It was time to get it off her chest. "It's my fault any of this is happening, because the Order is targeting _me_. Not just the Mai. Me, the Uniter. The only reason you guys are in danger is because you're doing your job. And Alek," she paused. She was in too deep now anyways. "I know you probably hate me, and I can take that. If I could trade places with Mimi, I would in a heartbeat. I _wish_ it were me that was dead, quite frankly." Chloe didn't mean to let her voice break, or the tears flow down her face, but she was saying so much and she was breaking.

"Chloe," Jasmine spoke softly. She reached out tentatively, as if afraid of making the wrong move. That's when Chloe realized what she was thinking.

"God, Jas. I'm not gonna commit suicide. Will you relax? I'm just tired of doing this to you guys! I'm tired of hurting you guys and putting you in danger! Is that okay? Is it okay for me to feel that way?" Chloe's voice was cracking and rising in pitch. She was going to completely fall apart soon, if not now. "I just need you too to get away from me, protect yourselves. I need you to forget about me." And cue the final straw being plucked. A sob escaped her trembling lips and quickly covered her mouth.

She didn't dare look at either of them before trying to get away from them quickly. She couldn't move as quickly as she'd hoped, due to her stupid ankle, but she moved out of their sight and only heard Jasmine's voice calling after her. And Alek? Of course nothing. Why would he call after her or try to help? He didn't object during her little rant, when she accused him of hating her. She crashed a few minutes later onto the ground next to a tree. She let herself fall apart, the tears coming out faster and her ankle throbbing.

She wished she could disappear, if only for a day. She didn't think anyone would care, not now, not anymore. She didn't _want_ anyone to care. Jasmine and Alek could live their perfectly happy without her. The Mai could find a way to unite without her and her stupid 7 lives.

Chloe felt a shift in the air, a change of the winds direction. It blew colder. The sky was only a bit brighter; the moon seemed to light up in the night. She felt herself start to shiver and tried to curl deeper into the warmth of her jacket. The world was just going against her it felt like. Everything she'd just about ever wanted, she was never going to get. It was all out of her reach. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, hoping it would keep her body temperature at a normal rate. She was doing fine until she heard a crack, somewhere close but yet far.

"H-hello?" she whispered. She figured, if it were Jasmine or Alek, they would be able to hear her without raising her voice. Chloe stayed silent, holding her breath. She heard it again.

"Jasmine? Alek?" she tried again. She heard footsteps, like someone was dragging their feet. If it was Alek or Jasmine, they were being entirely too careless. She set herself into a ball, best she could with her ankle, and hid against the tree. Unless this person had a flashlight, they wouldn't see her. Or so she hoped.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if this person – or persons – was a threat. For all she knew, it was some homeless person just trying to find shelter for the cold night. She thought for a moment and decided she better try and get out of there. Chloe stood up, again limping on her left leg. She walked and tried to make it soundless, but with her bad ankle, it wasn't going to end up that way.

"Someone out there?" a voice called. She didn't recognize it and they didn't sound like a threat. They were obviously from southern regions by the slight twang in their voice. Chloe backed up against another tree, hoping wherever they were, they were far enough to not be able to see her. For several seconds, she tried to pinpoint where he was, but couldn't. She did find his heartbeat, which was showing that he was nervous about something. Chloe guessed it would be thinking someone else was in the woods.

Chloe was too focused on the stranger to notice someone coming up to her side, also leaning against the tree. A cold hand covered her mouth and her eyes drew wide. She struggled against her attacker, but they weren't budging.

"Will you stop," an accented voice echoed in her ears. She felt herself relax a bit, but was still wondering what the heck he was doing. His hand left her mouth and she breathed out.

"What're you doing?" she whispered to him. She turned to look at him and saw the death glare she was receiving.

"What are _you_ doing? You think running off was your best option? That putting yourself in danger was going to make everything better?" Alek's voice sounded fierce. For a second, Chloe almost hoped he cared or not if she was in danger. She knew he was only worried about him and Jasmine being unsafe though.

"What does it matter, Alek?" Chloe asked in a hushed voice. She listened for the stranger, but he scattered off minutes ago.

"It matters, Chloe, because one day I would like to leave my home and feel free to walk the streets without watching over my shoulder. Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you like to walk around and do what you please, without a protector by your side?" He was standing in front of her now, backing her against the three one again.

"How do we know that I will actually unite humans and Mai, Alek? Huh? How do you know I will?" Chloe threw back at him. He didn't reply, just stood with his jaw wired shut. "I'm tired of doing this. I'm tired of being the damsel in distress, with everyone having to follow me and look after everything I do."

"Then don't run away from what you're supposed to do." He spoke carefully. He eyed her for a second before speaking again. "Let me ask you this, Chloe. Do you really want to die again?" Chloe froze. He knew the answer to that question, so why was he asking it.

"What do you think?" she asked him rhetorically. She closed her eyes and focused on his heartbeat, something she'd done since he trained her to. Well, he hadn't exactly trained her to listen to his heartbeat whenever she wanted to, but it was one time. She always went back to it when she needed a moment.

". . . careful with your lives." Alek's voice brought her back to Earth again.

"What?" Chloe's voice came out breathy, like she didn't have enough oxygen to hold her over.

"I said," he paused, looking at her as if making sure she wasn't crazy. "You need to be more careful with your lives." Chloe nodded and looked away from his face. His heartbeat was calm, beating like it was playing a song. Chloe felt her brain go blank. She was sure her heart was beating out of control, but it wasn't something she could control. Or even cared to.

"Yeah," she said, feeling a bit light headed. "Yeah, careful with my lives, got'chya." Chloe's breathing was just as erratic as her heart and she wouldn't dare to look at Alek.

"Good." He said, sounding almost relieved. Chloe was looking around, anywhere but at him. He was still fairly close to her and it was affecting her in ways she didn't like. She glanced up at the sky, noticing that there was more light than there had been earlier. The stars were still lightly scattered around, but they were getting ready to go into hiding. _Just like you are,_ Chloe thought. _Only, they'll be out again in less than 24 hours._

"We should head back then?" Chloe said, but it sounded like more like a questions than it did a statement. Alek nodded and waved her along. She followed, cursing herself for forgetting her ankle. As she kept behind Alek, she cursed herself again for letting him get to her the way he did. She knew he was still upset with her, something that would take a long time to get over. She understood that. She was almost appalled with herself for sitting there, thinking about her feelings for Alek, when Mimi was killed because of her. She wished she could just forget about her feelings for Alek and deal with actual life for a while.

Chloe, too caught up in her thoughts, ran right into Alek's back. She put her hands out to stop her from falling, placing them on his shoulders.

"Why did we-" Chloe stopped herself when she saw the view in front of them. It was a log cabin, like something you'd see in a movie. It had wood stacked on the porch, a table with two chairs, and what looked like the only window in the whole building. "Is this the safehouse?" She was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

Alek nodded and started walking towards it, Chloe following close behind. It really was in the middle of no where. Once they made it to the door, Alek pushed what looked like a doorbell, but obviously wasn't when some kind of key pad popped out. Chloe raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. She heard the beeps they buttons made, and what sounded like a door unlocking. The front door opened a crack and Alek pushed it the rest of the way.

"Don't I get the code?" Chloe asked once Alek closed the door behind them.

"No," he said simply. Chloe rolled her eyes, but, again, didn't say anything. From the inside, it looked like a normal house, which Chloe liked. There was a common room with a couch, love seat, and a television set. The kitchen was in the open with a counter coming out near the door. Chloe saw that there was a small hallway farther ahead and decided to go and search a bit. There were three doors: the first one on the left was a bathroom, the second one which was on the right was a bedroom, the third which was also on the left was another bedroom.

"Two bedrooms, three people?" Chloe asked, thinking Alek or Jasmine would hear her and explain. No one did though. Taking another look at the bathroom, Chloe decided an extremely hot shower was ideal. She walked back towards where Alek was, but stopped in her tracks.

"It'll be fine, Alek." Jasmine's voice sounded.

"It won't be, not really. We both know it took a lot of me just to do everything I did last night. I can't do anymore that I already have!" he hissed at her. "In fact, I _refuse_ to take care of Chloe while you go and meet with Valentina." Chloe would be lying if she said she wasn't affecting by his words. So she was right? He really did hate her?

She expected that, but she was also telling herself the worst so whatever she may find would be better. But no. She was right in all of her thoughts; he wasn't happy with her.

"Stop being so dramatic, will you?" Jasmine told him bluntly. "I get it. I get everything you must be feeling, Alek, but Chloe didn't do any of this. She's not the one who held the knife to Mimi's throat." If it were Chloe speaking, she knew she wouldn't have the guts to say what Jasmine just did. Especially not to Alek himself.

"You think I don't know that? I know it wasn't Chloe who did it, but she _is_ the reason the Order was there in the first place. She was the _reason_ Mimi was-was killed." Chloe heard his voice hush at the end. She said these words so many times to herself already, so why did it hurt so much more coming from Alek himself?

"Alek," Jasmine tried.

"No, Jas. If it weren't for her, Mimi'd be alive and we'd probably be in college still!" Alek's voice was higher as he finished.

"If it weren't for Chloe, how do you know Mimi would have ever been in your life? She was sent from New York to protect Chloe. If Chloe wasn't in your life, I doubt you would have ever even met Mimi." Alek stayed silent and Jasmine sighed. "You can hate on her all you want, but remember she's hating on herself enough."

Chloe hard Jasmine's footsteps approaching her and tried to get away from the wall, but her ankle stopped her. After hearing that conversation, Chloe felt every ounce of whatever she had left in her deflate. Her face heated and tears blurred her vision annoyingly. Instead of even trying to not let them know she heard everything, she let herself drop to the floor. She let out a shaky breath as Jasmine finally came across her.

"Chloe," her voice was soft, sad even. "How much of that did you hear?" Jasmine knelt down beside Chloe, hand going to her shoulder.

"Enough," the blond squirmed from Jasmine's touch and stood up, ankle throbbing. "I'm sorry. I don't know how many more times I can say that I wish I was in Mimi's place." Chloe hid her face from the other girl and limped away to one of the rooms. "Can I take this one or should I sleep outside?"

"Chloe, don't listen to him. He's in a tough place right now." Jasmine tried softly.

"And I'm not?" Chloe scoffed and shook her head. But she knew Jasmine was right. Her and Alek were both in state of minds that were anything but healthy. "I'm taking this room. If anyone wants to complain, don't bother. I'm not moving. I'll see you whenever you get back."

"I'm sorry, Chlo." She said quietly. Chloe nodded, about to enter the room, but stopped.

"Actually, can I talk to you before you leave? That's if you have time." Chloe knew she was being a bit selfish since she just snapped out on the poor girl, but she needed to know something.

"Of course." Jasmine walked closer and shooed Chloe into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "What's up?"

"First off, ignore all rude comments that come out of my mouth because you don't deserve any of it. Second," Chloe paused, unsure she really wanted to ask this next question. "You know, don't you?" she tested.

"Know what?" Jasmine asked slowly, narrowing her eyes.

"About," Chloe swallowed. If Jasmine didn't know, did she really want to tell her? Maybe it would be best if she kept her yap shut. "You know what, never mind. I don't need to bother you with my –"

"Do I know that you . . ." Jasmine paused, unsure if Chloe was okay with her saying it out loud. "That you like Alek?" She rushed out. Chloe's breath caught in her throat a bit, but she nodded stiffly.

"Bad, huh? Also a total cliché." Chloe laughed bitterly, sitting on the bed. "Girl falls for best friend slash boy who every girl wants. Not to mention the girl's best friend ends up liking him too, they get together, and girl holds a secret that could break any relationship she ever had with him." She bit her lip.

"It's not like it's a bad thing you like him, Chloe." Jasmine plopped down beside her, sighing.

"I guess you're right, but it sucks. In his mind – and my own – I'm responsible for the death of his girlfriend and my best friend." Chloe looked at Jasmine. "When he found me last night, he was acting like a friend, the Alek I knew before it happened. It seems so strange that someone can change so quickly, but it happens and I understand why. He affected me in ways that made me feel confused and plain out guilty. Confused because I still have no idea why he has that control over me. Guilty because Mimi was my best friend and I'm sitting here, pining over her boyfriend." Chloe finished, a bit flustered. She had to admit though, it felt good to be able to talk to someone. Even if that someone was his cousin.

"I'm not exactly shocked, Chlo." Jasmine admitted. "I kind of saw the signs a while back. At first I thought it was because Alek and I trained you, helped you figure out who you were, so he was a mentor figure. Then, I noticed that you were only doing it around him and it was more than just an admiration." A small, almost sly smile came across Jasmine's face. "I figured out that you liked him, and to tell you the truth, I thought he liked you too." Chloe's eyes went wide, cheeks glowing peek.

"We-well we don't have to worry about that now, do we?" Chloe cleared her throat, looking away from Jasmine who was holding back a small laugh.

"Look, Chloe, I know what happened isn't something we'll forget, but I think we'll all be okay again. I just can't promise anything soon." She squeezed Chloe's arm and stood up. "I need to go though. Bus is leaving in about 30 minutes. I'll try to be back soon."

"Bye, Jas. And thank you." Chloe smiled, or at least tried for one, and Jasmine waved as she left the room.

Chloe could almost literally feel like a weight was lifted off of his shoulder. It's not that everything was improved, and life was great. It was knowing that one day, hopefully it would be okay again.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. It actually went a little different form what I planned, but I like it. Buuuuuut it doesn't matter if _I_ like it; it's you guys I care about! So, let me know how I'm doin'! Any ideas, suggestions, or simple comments are deeply welcomed. So yeah, I'm just telling you to review my story.**

**One more thing. Are there any authors - or just my readers! - who wouldn't mind going over some ideas with me for more stories? I have a couple of ideas in mind, but I want to know if they're readable before I go post crazy.  
**

**~Maria xoxo**


	3. The Discovery

**Inconsolable – Chapter 3: The Discovery**

Chloe snuck out into the main room in search of food. She was starving. She had no clue what time it was, only that it was still light outside. Not by much, though. The trees surrounded most of the space around the cabin, but Chloe could still see the sun through the trees if she looked out her window.

The fact that she had to look out her window to see the scenery around ticked her off a bit. Every time she made it near the door, Alek would always be there to tell her she wasn't going anywhere. It was like he had some sort of Chloe-goes-off-of-perimeter radar. She rolled her eyes at her thoughts and opened the fridge, the light of it illuminating the room.

"Hungry?" Chloe spun around to see Alek standing near the wall of the kitchen. Thought everything was actually kind of one room in this place. The bedrooms were the only rooms with legit doorways. She looked at his face, something she hadn't really saw it in days. Jasmine left almost a week ago, checking in less than frequently. Alek usually told her what was up, but they hadn't spoken much besides that. He angled his glance towards the ground so she couldn't really see him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"A bit," she admitted with a shrug. She turned back to the open fridge and bent down to search around, moving around some of the stuff. Just about the only contents in there condiments and things that don't expire quickly. Nothing that's exactly meal worthy.

"Jasmine had someone drop off a few things earlier. Just boxed stuff for easy meals." Chloe heard his footsteps come towards her turned herself up straight, a little quickly. He didn't seem to noticed and kept walking to her right where the pantry was and opened it up. Sure enough, there were boxes of Ramen, macaroni and cheese, soups, and a few different kinds of rice. Chloe felt her stomach surge with a bigger hunger. She smiled, almost completely forgetting Alek was there, and reached over for some Ramen. When she turned to go to the sink for water, she almost walked right into Alek.

"Sorry," she whispered and passed by him. He didn't say anymore and she took that as a good sign. She filled up a pot and took three packets of the soup for both her and Alek. She figured he was hungry, too.

She placed the filled pot on the electric burner and turned the nob to high, wanting the water to boil faster. When she turned and rested her hip against the counter, she noticed Alek was still standing there. She bit her lip. He just stared at her. "Anything I can help you with . . . ?" she trailed off. He didn't move, just continued staring. She fought the urge to blush and stared back at him, waiting for him to say something. He never did. It wasn't until Chloe heard the roar of the boiling water did she break their connection and wrapped her hands around the packages, the sound of them crinkling beneath her fingertips making Alek's eyes flicker. He cleared his throat and cursed himself for doing whatever he just did.

"I'm making enough for the both of us if you're hungry," Chloe told Alek as she stirred the blocks of noodles into the pot. She emptied the powdered broth into the water, too, and stirred it all in. She noted the silence from Alek and turned her head to see him, but saw that he wasn't there. She shook her head with a small smile, almost feeling a little bit normal.

By the time the food was done, Chloe was ready to pig out on her steaming bowl of soup. She made another and stuck it into the microwave for Alek, planning on letting him know at some point. She dug her fork into the soup like always, eating the noodles and then drinking the broth afterwards. The second she had the food in her mouth, she felt like this bowl was better than any gourmet meal she'd ever eaten. She hummed with a smiled and devoured the soup in minutes. Once she was done, she set the empty in the sink and walked to the short hallway, towards the door that held Alek's room.

She hesitated knocking. Just because he wasn't yelling at her and she wasn't crying her eyes out didn't mean that they were back to being friends. At all. She knew he still had some negative feelings for her. She also felt the word "negative" was an understatement. She sucked in a deep breath and gave a quiet thump to the wood. She listened in but couldn't hear much. She knocked again, a little louder this time.

"What?" Alek opened the door, looking a little annoyed. Chloe closed her eyes and pursed her lips, wanting so badly to just run away from this moment. And he'd only said a single word.

"I made you some food, too. I put a bowl of soup in the microwave and it should still be hot," she told him. "Or at least warm." She added. She looked away from him and glanced at the floor, it now becoming very interesting.

"I'm not hungry," he went to shut the door, but Chloe wedged her foot before it could close all of the way.

"I haven't seen you eat since we got here, Alek." Chloe pointed out softly. She didn't want him to yell, she was only trying to make sure he was still taking care of myself.

"I've eaten plenty," was all he said before shooing Chloe's foot with his own and closing the door softly. Chloe sighed and made her way to the couch. It was true, about him not eating. She hadn't seen him go near the kitchen since they got in and there haven't been any dishes in the sink besides her own. The thought of Alek not eating and potentially hurting himself made her feel sick. It's not like she could make him eat though.

In a way, he even looked the part of someone who hasn't been eating. Though, he wasn't sleeping much either. It was like he just didn't care anymore. His skin was paler – even if it _has_ only been a week, it was noticeable – and anyone could notice the dark colored bags under his eyes. Chloe shook her head. There wasn't anything she could do anyways. Before she could detain herself to her thoughts any longer, the cell phone that Jasmine had left for them started ringing. Since Alek wasn't in the room, she figured she could answer. She picked it up off of the coffee table and hit the little green button.

"Hello?" Chloe started, almost forgetting the fact that it might not be Jasmine.

"Hey," sure enough, it was. "How's it goin'?"

"Well, I guess. What's going on up there?" Chloe heard Jasmine pause before speaking, like she was almost hesitant.

"We, uh, we found something out. About who killed you and Mimi." She took another pause and Chloe held her breath. "Before I left, you told me that the guy who was doing all the talking said his name was Whitley. Correct?"

"Y-yeah," Chloe stuttered, feeling herself shiver at the memory. She bit her lip.

"His full name is Whitley Rezza, Chloe." Chloe's eyebrows drew together in confusion. _Rezza? So familiar . . ._ She couldn't think of how she knew that name. But she knew it was definitely one she heard before.

"Why does that name ring a bell?" she asked, hoping Jasmine would know the answer. Said girl took a deep breath and Chloe was almost scared to know why she was being so cautious.

"The name Rezza sounds familiar because of Brian Rezza, Whitely's son." Jasmine rushed in a whisper and Chloe almost dropped the phone.

"N-no! You said he was dead Jasmine!" Chloe shouted into the phone, feeling like hitting the nearest object.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. We thought he was!" Jasmine tried to reason with her, but Chloe didn't want to hear it. She ended the call and chucked the phone across the room, not caring if it broke into pieces. Chloe went for the front door, needing to get out of the captivation she was in, but a hand wrapped around her small wrist.

"What happened?" Alek asked her. She almost broke down. His voice, the way asked her what was wrong, it reminded her of the way he used to be. The way _they_ used to be. She ripped her wrist from his grasp, regretting it when she felt the pain it brought.

"Brian and Whitley Rezza." She stated and turned to face him. She had tears that were begging to come trailing down her face, but she brought her left hand up and rubbed her eyes so hard she saw white. When she opened them back up, she saw the blanch in Alek's color. "They did it. To Mimi and me. They killed us."

Chloe didn't wait to hear or see Alek's response before opening the door and running outside, and not stopping for miles.

* * *

When Chloe finally decided she needed to get back to the cabin, it was dark. The sun was almost completely set and she could see the faint pink-purple outline in the sky through the trees. She's been crying, screamed once or twice, hit a few trees, only to be left with bloody knuckles and a wet, cold face. Her throat was raw from constricting so much and her hands throbbed. She wanted to sleep now that every ounce of energy was drained from her.

On her walk back to the cabin, she let her thoughts drift to the reason of her distraught state. Brian Rezza. She felt her heart twist in knots.

Brian Rezza was the cause of all pain in her life. The pain of her first death, first betrayal, and worst of all, first heartbreak. Chloe felt her eyes prickle and her stomach surge with that all familiar pain. He made her feel special and he treated her like every girl wants a boy to treat her; like she was the only one he saw. Little did she know at that time, he was only getting close to her because Whitley was trying to find out if she really was the Uniter.

Chloe didn't know a single thing about the Mai at the time, only that a very cute boy in college seemed to see more than everyone else. Her bottom lip trembled as more tears rushed down her cheeks. As much as she hated Brian Rezza, he was also her first love and she would never forget him. She only thought about all the pain he caused her. He took her out on dates, kissed her goodnight – on the cheek of course – and called her at least once a week just to say hello. Chloe still wondered to this day if Brian felt more than he led on. Maybe he grew attracted to her as time went on. She scoffed at her own thoughts; of course he never really liked her. He was only doing his father's dirty work.

The last time she saw Brian, he had taken her on a date around San Francisco. They just looked around and tour sites and had fun. Chloe swore that would be the best day of her life. That was until they made it to the top of Coit Tower. As she walked closer to the lodge, she let her thoughts wander to that horrible day.

_"__I can only hope you've been enjoying our day together, Chloe. I know I have." Brian held her in his arms as they looked out over the view from Coit Tower. She smiled and curled into Brian's chest, loving the way he held her. The warmth spread through her body as he laid a kiss on her temple. _

_"__This has been one of the best days of my life. Thank you," she blushed under his gaze as he smiled fully. Then his eyes took a darker turn. His smiled became cold and Chloe pulled away swiftly. "I-is everything okay?" she asked tentatively. _

_"__Tsk, tsk, tsk," he shook his head as he walked closer to her until she was standing right against one of the open windows. _

_"__Brian, I'm gonna fall if you keep coming closer," she warned in a hush voice. His smile only grew and Chloe knew then, that she was in trouble. _

_"__Oh, Chloe," he reached out to grab her arm, being anything but gentle. "Such a shame it has to be this way. You are a _very_ beautiful girl. If it weren't for the circumstances, we could be something. Sadly, you're one of _them_." Brian hissed and gave her a shove, leaning her backwards out the window. Her scream caught in her throat. _

_"__What are you talking about, Brian?" she squeaked out. The tears were coming down her face as he pushed her farther. _

_"__Don't you dare act to dumb. You know exactly what you are. You and your race have been destroying humanity for centuries now. I'm doing the only thing I can do; killing the one person that can save them. By killing their Uniter, their savior. " He paused, his eyes shining in the fading sunlight. He gave her one last disgusting smile. "Goodbye, Chloe."_

_And then she was falling. Then her body made contact with the pavement. Then she woke up._

Jasmine and Alek found her the next week, hearing that a Mai fell off of Coit Tower with the same description of Chloe. They had to figure out how to pull her in before they could actually make a move. Alek confronted Chloe in the hallway, asking her to sit with him in the library for lunch. She agreed and they met, he had a book already opened and showed Chloe a few things. She was glad for the distraction and let Alek explain all about this historical fiction.

The minute he said the words "ancient race", her mind sped to what happened with Brian.

_"__What are they called, exactly?" Chloe wondered shyly. Alek was one of the most popular kids in school and he was going on and on about this book and this race of cat-like people. It seemed odd to her. _

_"__Mai," he seemed quiet himself, almost like he was keeping something from her. "You know, people actually think they're real. That they've been living on Earth since forever ago." He leaned closer to her, and Chloe tensed. She closed her eyes and waiting for something. She didn't know what. Another attack, maybe. _

_What she didn't expect was Alek placing his arm around her shoulder to flip a page in the book. When she heard the turn of the page, she opened her eyes and looked down at it. The heading on the page was "Our Uniter, Our Savior" and Chloe gasped heavily, making Alek jump away from her. Brian had said almost the said exact thing. She turned to Alek, a fire in her eyes that made his widen. _

_Her pupils dilated, not that she noticed, into black slits and her eye color changed to a golden color that only made Alek smile. He knew it. She stood from her chair quickly, making it fall backwards and gave Alek the hardest glare she could muster. _

_"__If you or Brian ever come near me again, so help me, you _will_ regret it." She hissed with venom in her voice and Alek came out of his state of happiness. Chloe started walking away, but Alek grabbed her arm. She turned, her claws coming out and slapped him hard. He snapped back, holding a hand to his face. When he pulled it away, there was blood. "Stay away from me!" she hissed again. Before she could walk away, he spun her around pushed her against one of the wooden aisles. She gasped, her claws retracting and eyes flickering back to their normal selves. _

_"__I'm trying to help you," he hissed quietly, but there was nothing rude about it. She noticed that he almost seemed to be pleading with her. She glanced into his eyes, only to notice the way they almost looked like a cats. She didn't gasp, but let her eyes widen. The weird part was, she didn't feel threatened. She didn't know why, but she felt like there was a reason the two of them were her in that moment. That maybe she was just like him. She swallowed the forming lump in her throat and blinked. When she opened her eyes again, they were just like his. He smiled. _

_"__We're alike, Chloe. Me and you." His voice held a whisper, accent ringing out into her ears almost like a melody. "As long as I can help it, Brian will never touch you again." Chloe did gasp this time forever, eyes feeling heavy. Alek pulled away from being so close, but kept his hands on her shoulders. _

_"__How did you –" he cut her off. _

_"__We know more than you think. Brian Rezza pushed you, yeah?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She could only nod as she closed her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of Alek. She took a deep breath and he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "He won't be here much longer, Chloe. You won't be in danger anymore, I promise you that."_

_She didn't know what did it. Maybe his reassurance, maybe his voice. All she knew was seconds later she was crying her eyes out as he held her tight._

Alek lived up to his promise for a few days later, Brian Rezza was dead. Or so they thought. Apparently he was never dead. Thinking back on those two memories she didn't know which one got to her more; Brian or Alek's. She missed Alek with everything she was, but Brian was the first person she ever really liked. Or, as shameful as she felt about it, loved. She wanted all of this to end and she wanted it to end now. She shook her head and continued walking.

* * *

The minute Chloe came back to the house, she was met with Alek's cold glare. He didn't say anything, just stared. He had to let her in because he still wouldn't give her the passcode to get in.

"Stop looking at me like that," she told him, her voice quiet. He didn't react. "We both know finding that out isn't easy for me. Don't look at me like I broke the law. I don't need that from you." Her voice broke again and she turned her head in fear of breaking down completely. "I won't do it again. I won't bother you anymore. I'm just gonna go to my room. Okay?" Chloe looked back up at Alek, seeing that his glare wasn't intense. He stayed silent a few moments before responding.

"Okay." He looked her once over, almost checking for injuries. She tried to go passed him and walk to her room when he grabbed a hold of one of her hands. She saw him swallow as if he were holding back words. He looked up at her and she held his stare.

"I'm fine. I punched a few things." She almost laughed and she was surprised with herself. He gave a short nod and let her go.

"Just make sure to wipe them off so they don't get infected." She didn't face him, just gave a nod and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her. So maybe they were getting somewhere.

After taking a short nap, Chloe left her room in need of a drink. She was just about to pass Alek's room when she heard the muffled sound of crying. She almost collapsed. Now, obviously he wasn't shouting and sobbing in hysterics, but Chloe could hear it due to the fact that she was Mai. If she were just a human, she probably wouldn't have noticed.

Still, to even hear the sound of Alek's quivering breaths and erratic heartbeat made her go crazy on the inside. She was a girl, but she felt like it was always nice to have someone there when she cried. Plus, Alek and her weren't on the friendliest terms so it probably wasn't the best decision to go knock and asked if he needed a crying buddy. She bit her lip, wishing she could help him somehow. She walked passed his door and the wooden floor beneath her creaked. _Damn it!_ She cursed herself and stayed as still as possible. Too late.

She heard the sound of Alek holding his breath and his crying stop. She prepared herself for him to come and start yelling at her for spying on him, but he never did. In fact, his crying continued only moments later. She let out a breath and kept walking towards the kitchen when she noticed the phone back on the table. She needed to apologies to Jasmine. She didn't do anything wrong. She picked up and phone and hit call on the only number in the contacts.

"Hello?" Jasmine answered, sounded as good as ever.

"It's Chloe," she paused and Jasmine said nothing. "I am so sorry about earlier, Jas. I just – you know how he makes me." Chloe reasoned with her and Jasmine laughed lightly.

"Chloe, I'm not mad at you. I kind of guessed you wouldn't be jumping up and down with happiness." Chloe smiled. "Alek told me you left after you hung up." Her smile faltered.

"Before you start yelling at me about how stupid it was, I didn't do anything stupid. I just couldn't stay in here without hitting something. Or someone." She heard Jasmine sigh and knew she wasn't going to get off easy with this one.

"I didn't tell mom, so it's not like you're in trouble. I just don't want anything more happening to you. We all need to just take a second to breathe before we throw ourselves into the arms of danger." Chloe nodded in agreement, and quickly realized Jasmine couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way." Chloe hushed her voice. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Jasmine said honestly. Chloe bit her lip.

"I don't think Alek's been eating. At all. I haven't seen him eat a single thing and I even made him food." She heard Jasmine's intake of breath. "Now, I know I can't really do much about it, but I'm worried. I don't want him hurting himself."

"You're right," Jasmine said after a few seconds. "There isn't anything you can do about it." Chloe closed her eyes and rested her cheek against the cool wall. "Just let him do what he wants for now. He won't let himself get hurt, Chlo." Chloe sighed and told Jasmine she would. "Can I talk to him real quick actually?" Chloe pursed her lips.

"He's a little busy right now," she gave as an excuse. She didn't really want to go announcing that Alek was crying to everyone she knew.

"Well, tell him to call me later. Or I guess I'll just call tomorrow, I'm pretty tired."

"Will do, Jas." Chloe and Jasmine said their goodbyes and Chloe grabbed a cold water bottle from the fridge, taking a sip after breaking the cap open. She walked back to her room and noticed Alek's door was open the bathroom was shut. Just as she walked passed said bathroom, it opened and there stood Alek. He looked horrible. Chloe noticed his blotchy red face, dirty blonde hair that was anything but neat, and bloodshot eyes that were staring right at her. He almost looked embarrassed. Chloe looked away immediately and made her way to the room, but not before hearing Alek mumble something.

"I just miss her," he said softly. Chloe froze dead in her tracks. She didn't turn around to face him but she heard his door shut. And that was that.

* * *

**Aaaand it's over. So. Hah.  
**

**I tried to give a little more insight on their past so let me know how I did. I also want to say sorry for the lack of update, but school is most definitely kicking me butt. I'm taking more honors classes, more extracurricular stuff, and two math courses. So yeah. I haven't had much time to write. I'm hoping to get some work done this weekend on _Thin Line Between Love and Hate_ so if you're a fan of that story, the wait won't be much longer. Anywho, please review and tell me how I'm doing. Love you guys and thank you all for the support on this story so far!**

**~Maria xoxo**


End file.
